


There’ll Never Be a Goodbye

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: The cave drawings told of another arrival, at another point in time.





	There’ll Never Be a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



With a hand on his shoulder, they both watch as a blinding flash seared through the night sky, leaving a white streak against a blackened canvas. 

“Like how it all began,” Keith mused and shared a fond smile with Shiro, “only I know this time it isn’t you.” 

“Maybe the cave drawings weren’t talking about me, then?” 

“They were,” Keith said. “But there were more, and they spoke of another arrival at another time.” 

The paladins placed on their helmets. 

“Like old times,” Hunk mumbled as they turned back to the sky again. 

Shiro nodded. “Let’s go welcome back Allura!”


End file.
